Kami Kemuri
| marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shino Academy | status = Active | Shikai = Mameshojo | Bankai = Roiyarumeiden }} Kami Kemuri ( 神煙, lit. Divine Smoke or Smoke God). He was once Captain of the 11th Division and during that time was known as Kami Kenpachi. However he was removed from the position of 11th Division Captain because he was accused of plotting against Soul Society. He currently lives in Shizukana Town as a resident while he is being searched and hunted for by Soul Society. It is unknown if he truly plotted to destroy Soul Society. He is currently apart of the Collective Vices but refuses to have a faction as he only believes in himself also he is partnered with Osama Ryo as a bounty hunter On top of that he has several ties to the Jūsanseiza but not actually a member of them.He later creates the team known as Team Okuri. Due to his personality he is considered a antagonist. Appearance He is a rather tall man with a skinny but lean build. He has snowy white hair and pale lifeless red eyes to match. He usually wears a red button up shirt and blue baggy jeans with a black overcoat on. He wears his sword and sheath along his waist concealed by his overcoat. Personality He is a very quiet and respectable man. He cares very heavily a mans responsibily and will make sure that when near him you put your family first and nothing else. Generally he is a very mature, serious and cold person. He seems to get along with relatively anyone at all if given a chance. As a kid he didn't have many friends because of his serious and scary appearance and thus has a cold personality at first glance but can soon warm up to anybody. He dosen't seem to talk much or to enjoy talking much, so he is somwhat of a introverted person. An awkward fact about him is that he never sleeps and is always moving from location to location living where he desires for he has no real home. His emotions and overall lack of enthusiam makes him a appear as a Nihiliast to others. In battle his emotions do not show as he rarely boasts or compliments his opponent as he will just sit there on guard. His feelings differ from other people as he is very unenthusiastic in battle, showing no emotion, and no fear. His views on battles and fighting are very negative believing that fighting is a'' " game of chance that no one can ever win' ". His hopelessness in life itself makes him a very hated person by his peers.'' Though not many people notice this, he is extremely intelligent and his intellect rivals that of many formidable foes such as General Yamamoto and even Aizen. His large variety of knowledge is from kido, to happenings in Soul Society to even events happening in Las Noches and the espada. Not many people notice due to his lack of outward emotion or his speaking his mind. He also has a strong will and sense of justice as he believes that Seikatsu Okuri will one day change the world showing that he does have some hope in the world. His most prominent and strongest of his qualities is his intense loyalty. He may hide it but he has a undying loyalty for his peers yet to him you have to know him to have loyalty from him, meaning that if you don't know him well he will mostly likely turn on you and decieve you. History After Kenpaichi fell as captain of the 11th Divsion he was quickly replaced by Kami Kemuri as captian of this division making him one of the only captains to lead this division without Kenpaichi in their name. For his brief perios as captain he was accused of treasonous behavior and attempting to overthrow the government in Soul Society including Central 46 and even the Soul King. For his behavior he was sentenced to Muken for 15,000 years. In trial he was told this and was alarmed immediately not only single handedly escaping Soul Society but defeating several captains in the process. It is later discovered that he was told to get his title as captain removed by Seikatsu father so that he may go to the Human World and protect Seikatsu from evil forces. After his escape he has become a constant target by Soul Society. Also it is truly unknown if he actually planned to overthrow the government in Soul Society, or if it was just all a act. Before his captaincy, but, it is unknown when but he was also was a student at the Shino Academy. 'Battle w/Zaraki Kenpachi & Captaincy' In Soul Society their are only three known ways to become a captain. During Kami's brief period as a affilate of the Gotei 13 he became a Captain by not only defeating but killing the current Captain Kenpachi Zaraki in battle with over 200 other people observing the battle. During this time Kami had just appeared out of literally nowhere having been raised somewhere in Rukongai he immediately took off to Soul Society where he battled with the current Captain of the 11th Division. As the battle began Kami displayed a unnatural amount of calmness. He was literally being torn apart and thrown around by Kenpachi yet Kami was still peaceful. Just then Kami had removed his coat throwing to the ground shochking the crowd of people who watched. Amazed to see his coat drop, the crowd watched in awe as Kenpachi removed his eyepatch. The real battle had begun between the two. As the battle ensued Kenpachi relentelessly and violently attacked Kami to no avail as Kami was displaying a greater amount of spirit energy. In every clash their combied power nearly blew away the audience of 200 and killed the two. The more the two fought it was seemingly amazing seeing that Kami only became stronger with every strike as if he was feeding off of Kenpachi's power. The crowd began to speak calling Kami a monster and even more of a demon than Kenpachi. They both ignored this having both fighter only love the intensity of the battle even more. Unfortuantely for the captain Kami overpowered him in their final clash in which Kami had struck Kenpachi on the neck decapitating the captain and giving Kami the title of Captain of the 11th Division. Afterwards he was commented as the most ruthless and violent warrior among the Gotei 13 having not only killed by decapitated the former most ruthless person of the Gotei 13. Shinigami and Captains alike doubted and resented Kami to no end believing that he was nothing but trouble. 'Legacy of the Gotei 13' He is one of the few yet greatest threats to Soul Society and even the Soul King, For his exceptional prowess and battling sklls he has proven to be a very powerful captain above that of many. Therefore he has set a legacy in Soul Society as one of the biggest failures and mistakes the Gotei 13 has ever made and has continuosly failed to capture. Thus he is known as the''' Legacy of the Gotei 13', meaning it in a deragatory way for him and Soul Society. Many shinigami are reluctant to even mention him in normal conversation for his powers and fear that he strikes through people, only captain level shinigami are asked to capture or kill him by Gotei 13 and even then rarely as they never know where he is and to top that all shinigami who have went to kill him end up dying a horrible death themselves. He is so far one of Soul Societies greatest shinigami and also the most dangerous. Even Central 46 has stated on several occasions that if any captain if met with the unfortunate fate of meeting him to run and alert at least two other captain level shinigami or higher before confronting him. His legacy within Soul Society continues to lives the longer he does, as a constant reminder of their most grave mistake. During his escape of Soul Society after hearing that he was sentenced to 15,000 years in Muken he had met two captains and quickly battled with both of them defeating them and berating them heavily on how disgusted he was with their weakness. He then told both of them that he has the power to change the world and will rid the world of chaos and the stupidity of Soul Society. He then brutally murdered one of the Cpatian Yasashii Sora wife after defeating him. He murdered her right in front of his eyes causing him to go into a mad rage to no avail as Kami had defeated him once again. As Kami left he said that he he will meet again with both of them but on darker terms and left Soul Society forever. Days after his leave several pictures, notes and reminders were placed all throughout Seireitei of Kami Kemuri and warnings that only Captains should approach if found and that if confronted by only one captain to flee as you will need several captains to defeat him. After fleeing he learns that he is referred to as '''The Legacy '''and comments that this was a name that fits him. Synopsis 'Master your Goals Arc, ' Crossing Blades of Peace The Bounty King The Cold Blooded Battle The Girl with Hollowfication Invasion of Las Noches '''Change of plans Arc,' Shizukana Town Training Things Get Awry for Kemuri Meeting of Exiles Intense Training: Get Ready Seikatsu Equipment Spirit Coat: Kami Kemuri is commomly seen wearing a black coat over his clothes. That coat was his own invention created to seal Spirit energy and make anyone who wears it considerable weaker than how strong they are in reality. He invented this some time after he left Soul Society. To add to cloaking his spirit energy it also completely changes it making him seem like a different person or sometimes as if the opponent is attacking nothing at all, this makes it very confusing to succesfully battle with him. Once tattered, ripped off or removed his actual spiritual pressure is released. Although he rarely removed his coat no matter what the situation and it is commonly ripped on accident by the opponent. His coat also weighs a great amount, several hundred pounds in fact. That being said once it is removed his speed, reflexes, and agility are all increased to a point that exceeds members of even the Royal Guard and maybe above. Gotenjo '(roughly meaning lacunar amnesia): Is a special small staff Kami carries concealed within his jacket. Upon contact Kami seeps his overpowering spirit energy into the foe, forcing his spirit energy into the foes mind. This technique affects the opponents braing and forces the foe to forget temporarily a event that occured in their life such as a marriage of a specific battle. Because of this techniques relative needlessness he rarely uses it and actually despises it greatly. He mostly uses this as an interogation tactic but sometimes if he finds it nesscesary he will use it in a battle. Powers and Abilities ' :'His strength completely surpasses that of all expectations as he is easily able to throw foe's around and beat on them continously with ease. From years of practice and combat he has perfected thi outstanding strength and repeatedly he shows his his power as he is able to go even with opponents with a single arm. He has displayed his power as he can even catch a blade with his bare hand. ' : 'During his trial of treason almost everyone there commented on his immense intelligence. That he was one of the smartest shinigami born here in over 500 years. He can cleverly and easily defer a opponents weakness to a point where his opponent is forced to death. His intellect surpasses those of all captains during his captiancy. ' : His spirit energy is above that of captains in the Gotei 13 currently. Even by captain standars his Spiritual pressure is comepltely and utterly uncomprehindible and monstrous. His spirit energy itself can overwhelm and subdue a warrior easily and can literally suffocate them. His spirit energy not only affect his opponents but the surronding area as well as it consumes it can increases the density of the air to a point where earthquqakes and other natural disators are caused. His Spirit energy is described as a force of full evil as it pushes people around him to do negative and potentially dangerous and violent things, and that he is possible entirely made of negative and harmful thoughts as his spirit energy is pitch black. He mostly uses his vast amount of spiritual pressure for offensive as well as defensive attacks, he commonly uses it to shield his body from taking any serious damage in battle. *'Wind Manipulation': Kami monstrous and incomprehensible amoount of spirit energy is only complimented by the power and control he has over the wind. He claims that the Kazekekkai and kekkai techniques that his Zanpaktou have are not actaully his Zanpaktou but a extension of his own powers flowing through his Zanpaktou and are originally from him. He can manipulate the wind to battle for him creating short small burst of wind to protect him, or to strike the opponent. His control over the wind seems to come from his Spiritual pressure. : He prefers to use a blade in battle but in such cases will use his hands. He demostrates several times that he is a capable fighter with his hands as he can catch a blade swinging at him with his bare hand. He has preformed superb skills in kicking, gripping and throwing aswell. : His sword skills have been master and honed to monstrous levels. He has polished his skills with a blade as he fights with two hands on his sword. He has a insane amount of cuttin g strength and can easily peirce a espada's hierro. He was once captain of the 11th division, a division known for its members being very proficient with a sword. His sword skills greatly exceed that of all captains before him, even during his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki he displayed such a great usuage of his sword that he was able to cut off the Captains head and ruthlessly defeat hm. : 'He graduated top of his class when he was in the Shino Academy and easily displays high level kido without the need of a incantion. He is a master at all forms of kido whether it be offense of defense. He is capable of using several kido at once and even merging kido together to make them stronger and more powerful. On several occasions he was given the opportunity to join the Kido Corps and become Captain but he denied the offer. His kido has been stated to be on a entirely different level compared to other Captains. Even his low level kido is utterly devastating ravaging through opponents easily. His higher level kido is where his true kido expertise lies as he can utilize it fully without a incantation and still do heavy damage to the foe, nearby people and literally deciamte the landscape near him. ' : 'In and out of battle Kami is always studying and observing his surroundings and along with that his opponents. He is a extremely perceptive person noticing and realizing things moments before they actaully happen. He can easily determine patterns and discern powers that his foes use. Within seconds he can come up with an effective strategy to deal with his foe or foes. He has been seen using kido to trick his opponents and greatly assisting him toward the end of the fight. '''Hypnosis: '''Through years of extensive and long hours training he has developed a special and unique eye technique, only mastered and used by him. He has never used this technique in battle for unknown reasons yet has mentioned it to some of his peers before, as his strongest move ever, since he never boasts this move must be extroadinarly strong compared to his other moves. This move is used and controled from his eyes. This move is later only executed after Kami stares directly into the opponents eyes. Once under hypnosis the foe is unable to move unless their are exerting a sufficient amount of spirit energy from them, that being the only way to escape this move and even if you do escape it puts a very heavy toll on the enemies brain severly damaging it. The hypnosis itself is not actually hypnosis as Kami cannot control your movements, speech, sense or reactions. Though he is able to temporarily shut down your Zanpaktou by entering his Spirit energy into the enemies Inner World slowing down the Zanpaktou's abilities dramatically. This move if favored by Kami Kemuri greatly. '''Tokkan: '(突貫, lit. lightning attack). A highly advanced move known all throughout Soul Society. He is famous as this is a self made and also one of his most deadly moves. The move begins with him making any tiyoe of contact with another physical body, he then intrudes his Spiritual pressure into that body. This then alters that persons reality. It literally alters all their senses, and can even alter the person's Zanpaktou if given enough time. Nearly not as powerful as Aizen Kyokasuigetsu, but it still can alter the foe to confuse reality. Perception of time, distance and even the nervous system tricking the foe into believing they are covered in blood or that one of their arms were brutally cut off. This move is highly advanced as it requires a vast amount of spirit energy and a very fast user as it won't be believable enough for the enemy who is caught in it. That being the only drawback to this technique, so because of Kami's relatively weak use of Shunpo he needs to be battling the for in close combat and usually uses this techinque at the beginning of a fight. It is later revealed by Kami that this techinque puts a strain on the muscles in his body particularly the thighs, and ankle and the most deadly the heart. Because of this Kami is reluctant to use this technique but will use it if nessecary. Zanpaktou '''Mameshojo (まめ処女, Japanese for Faithful Maiden) In its sealed state, Mameshojo is an ordinary katana of average length, the tsuba is rectangular and the handle is in the color of gray, the sheath is in a similiar color - Mameshojo's only oddity in its sealed state is the fact that it is a few inches thicker than the usual katana for the reason of greater force in swings. *'Shikai: 'Mameshojo's Shikai is activated by the release command "Pledge" (固め, katame): While in its released state the Zanpakuto changes only slightly in appearance, becoming another few inches thicker and substantially longer in length, and thus effectively changing from an ordinary katana to a Nodachi. Shikai Special Ability: ''Mameshojo's primary ability is the regulation of its own weight, shape and size; the blade can be used for many intricate purposes including but not limited to bending in unnatural angles and directions so as to bypass an opponents defenses, increase its weight to great heights in order to deal vast amounts of physical damage, and last but not least - change its shape from a that of a Nodachi to a Daisho or a standard katana. *'Shape Manipulation: Mameshojo can manipulate its shape as well, effectively granting Kami full control over the swords blade - most commonly seen in it bending in unatural angles in order to bypass an opponents defense, to even being used to immobilize an opponent by enwrapping itself around his or her given Zanpakuto, this too benefits from the weight manipulation and if used correctly it can easily be capable of disarming most opponents. *'Weight Manipulation: '''Mameshojo can also freely regulate its own weight, though its worthy of note that that very same weight also applies to its master and he may find himself unable to lift his own Zanpakuto if he is too careless: The manipulation of weight is however not visible on the weapon itself and as such it is a very useful sword for surprise attacks as an opponent rarely gets the chance to adjust his own fighting style to that of Mameshojo's strikes - severely handicapping him or her. *'Form Manipulation: 'Mameshojo has complete control over its size and form, enabling Kami to change it into several well-known sword forms in order to fit the situation at hand - the true strength of the Zanpakuto relies on how quickly Kami can change these things in battle. **'Nodachi Form: 'The Nodachi form is roughly a meter long with a thick blade and a sturdy and solid composition, it is ideal for powerful, heavy strikes but makes the weilders attacks slow and thus easier to avoid. Its primary focus is to take down powerful opponents and break trough armor or barriers. **'Daisho Form: 'The Daisho form allows Kami to attack with great presicision and speed but lacks the sheer damage potential that the Nodachi has, and it has greater trouble with armored opponents and barriers than its heavier counterpart but is essential for quick and cunning combination attacks and techniques. **'Katana Form: 'The katana form is well-suited for defense and parries in that it is light, easy to wield and yet have sufficient sharpness to slice trough most opponents - this state is identical to the sealed state of Mameshojo, and thus it can be used to fool the enemy into thinking the Zanpakuto as being unreleased. *'Kazekekkai '(風決潰, Japanaese for Wind Rupture, WInd Outburst''): Is Mameshojo's only ranged technique - the technique works by Kami cutting the air infront of him at great speeds, which manifest into a blade of wind that follows the arc of the blade perfectly - the range and power of this technique depends on the form it is used in. With the Nodachi variant being the one whom travels the farthest and inflicts the most grevious injuries, the Daisho variant is the fastest and the one which requires least amounts of energy, being fit to release these wind blades in continous barrages if nessecary. The katana version is the one whom is most easily manuevered, and it is primarily used to restrict an opponents space. '''Bankai: Roiyarumeiden (ロイヤルメイデン, Royal Maiden): In this form Roiyarumeiden changes form and becomes a deceptively light and versatile diasho with a standard brown hilt and silver tsuba. His diasho grows along with him. It should be noted that Kami has never used his bankai before. Bankai Special Ability: Bankai alters Kami himself weight, shape and form. A fire like spirit energy wraps around, and conceals Kami entirely. The fire then extends into and then goes into the clouds before becoming stone and shattering. Upon shattering it reveals a new Kami Kemuri. He now stands almost two hundred meters tall surpassing that of any bankai in height and weight before him. Amazingly his clothes, sword and items that he carries with him also increase in size. Due to the bankai's tremendous size it is thought by foes that his speed is rather slow, however, deceptively the bankai allows Kami to maintain his orginal and already incredible speed. Along with the speed his size comes with a tremendous increase in strength and durability. Despite the bankai increase in size its most notably weakness is its size, which makes it a big target to enemies. Tremendous Strength: The tremendous increase in size comes with a great increase in his strength aswell. Greatly boosting Kami's already great strength to a high level in which it allows Kami to shatter mountains and decimate landscapes with a single strike. Tremendous Spiritual Pressure: His spirit energy is released upon bankai activation but later condensed and stabalized inside Kami great size. With that said his spirit energy, like most bankai, increases his spirit energy heavily. His spiritual pressure is now intense and heavy so much in fact that it surpasses that of most captains. His spirit energy is colored a light grey darkish black color. His spirit energy explosive increase and made others comment that what they feel isn't even spiritual pressure but some unholy, otherwordly power. His spiritual pressure is commented that it is nothing but a bottomless pit of despair. Enhanced Kazekekkai: In Bankai state the Kazekekkai attack is still the only ranged move this Zanpaktou possess but now this move is greatly increased from its former power. Like before this attack is shot from the blade following the flow of the blade and striking in a arc like fashion. However unlike before this move merges not only with the wind itself but with spirit energy increasing the speed of this attack and the power to uncomprehendible heights. Kekkai '''(決壊, Collapse): Kami ultimate technique once he has undergone bankai. This move is very similar to that of kazekekkai. The only difference of the attack is the execution and ability of this move. A large surge of wind combined with spirit energy forms a spiral around the diasho that Kami uses. The blades then glows and is outlined in a intense dark grey. The wind around the blade is then launched at incredible speeds at the foe along with a large amount of spirit energy. This attacks surrounds the foe and collapses in shredding anything inside and cutting the foe down even to a molecular level. This truly is Kami Kemuri ultimate move. Quotes ''"Respect, thy love of battle. " "A fight, is that of despair and hopelessness. A fight is void of happiness. Thus death is born. "' "A Shinigami's life is one of sadness, and loss. We are forced to live in a world of endless suffering. "' Trivia *He rarely talks but when he does he sounds like a poet. *He was captain of the 11th division but the 3rd Division fits his personality more. *He has never smiled. *Kami's zanpakutō was created by User:Njalm2, and as such, he deserves all the applause I may receive for it. *His Zanpaktou is sister to that of Wabisuke, Izuru Kira's Zanpaktou. *He has joined a number of evil orginazations such as the Collective Vices and associated with the Jusaseiza. It is unknown what he intends to do from within those groups. *All of his abililties are based around trickery and decieving the opponent. Category:Twonjr3